


I Hope You'll Take My Heart As Yours

by bisexualxdisasterxwriting



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29114370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualxdisasterxwriting/pseuds/bisexualxdisasterxwriting
Relationships: Jake English/Dirk Strider





	I Hope You'll Take My Heart As Yours

_Your name is Jake English and you are in **love** with your best bro, Dirk Strider._

You wonder if he'd ever feel the same way about _you_. The possibility that that could ever happen makes your heart skip a beat, unaware of the painfully **OBVIOUS** lovestruck smile written across your face, practically screaming _I am in love with my best friend._ You wonder if he ever noticed how you truly felt for him. Why did you keep _**denying**_ to Roxy and Jane that you felt absolutely ~~nothing~~ for the Strider? All you _ever_ thought about was him. When your alone.. all you ever thought about was **HIM**. All that you could be, where this thing could _go_ if you ever got up the guts to tell him how you felt. Was he crazy..or was he falling in _love_? Your breath always catches in your throat, when you both lock eyes for longer than expected. Especially when he bothers to take off those **RIDICULOUS** shades, so you could see his mesmerizing, bright orange eyes. Sometimes you just _stared_ into his beautiful eyes, like you were being hypnotized. That was usually when Dirk snapped his fingers in your face asking you what you were staring at, and you usually look away, your cheeks blushing deeply. It always crossed your mind, when you two were spending time together, if it could ever be _more_. You were currently lying in your bed, with a sigh, Brobots’ robotic arm wrapped around your waist. You accidentally think aloud. “Does he even know?..” You say with a sigh. You blush deeply when you realize what you had just said. “How is he gonna know if you don’t give him the proper signals or tell his ass?” Brobot responds emotionlessly, which causes you to blush deeply. **Fuck**. You had thought aloud again. Suddenly, your phone vibrated. You unlocked your phone, checking your messages. You went on Pesterchum, only to be greeted with messages from your best bro(and all-time crush), Dirk Strider.

**TimeusTestified [TT]** has started pestering **GolathasTerror [GT]**

**TT** : Hey Jake

**TT** : want to come over tonight or shit

**GT** : Yeah!

**GT** : sounds dandy :B

**GT** : I'll see you later then ol chum!

**GolathasTerror [GT]** ceased pestering **TimeusTestified [TT]**

After about an hour, you arrive at the Striders’ apartment, lying with Dirk on the couch, watching another one of his shitty ‘ _ironic_ ’ movies. You smile softly, your head resting against his muscular chest. He smiles down at you with his bright orange eyes. You feel your heart flutter. You smile back. “Jake..there's something I want to know.” Dirk asks, kind of nervously. Why was he _**nervous**_? Striders were _never_ nervous. “Do you...do you like me?..” He murmurs softly. You feel your face heat up. “I...Uh..” You stutter. You both knew that either of you would’ve outright said no if you didn’t this just proved that you did in fact, _like_ the Strider. Your eyes widen, as you feel a pair of soft, gentle lips press against yours in a slow, languid kiss. Emerald green eyes widen being square frames, feeling the heat rush to your cheeks, a deep red hue settling over formerly pale cheeks. He.. _he **liked** you back._ You feel your heart skip a beat. His eyes slid closed, feeling yourself completely _melt_ into the kiss, kissing him back softly. You soon pull away, looking up into his beautiful, bright orange eyes, smiling sheepishly. "I love you **too** , Strider..” You murmur, before pressing another soft kiss to the blonde's lips. You had _hoped_ this was how this would turn out.

_Dirk Strider had stolen your **heart**._


End file.
